Esto es
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: Habian pasado buenos y malos momentos. No podia negarlo, le tenia aprecio al español, muy en el fondo lo queria. Pero si queria su propia vida y ser libre ¡Tenia que echar a España de su casa!


**Aqui yo! xD **

**Bueno, solo aclaro que tratare que este fic sea solo "humor" nada Yaoi ni Shonen ai xD Hmm... Seran una especie de conjuntos de one-shot, tomando de base la historia de Mexico, pero con algo de humor xDDD**

Cap. uno: España - México

**.**

**Hetalia pertenece a ****Hidekaz Himaruya****, yo solo juego con sus personajes sin fines de lucro xDD**

**.**

Habian pasado buenos y malos momentos. No podia negarlo, le tenia aprecio al español, muy en el fondo lo queria. Pero si queria su propia vida y ser libre ¡Tenia que echar a España de su casa!

.

**Fuera de mi casa**

.

España lo quería. Lo quería tanto como a Romano, y le preocupaba de igual forma que estuvieran tan separados. Por eso, pasaba todo su tiempo libre en casa de éste.

Aún recordaba cuando lo encontró. Su nueva colonia era salvaje y un tanto agresiva, seguramente por haber estado aislado tanto tiempo, pero eso igual no le importo. Con esfuerzo y dedicación, cuido de él y le enseño su idioma y costumbres. Pero la pequeña colonia seguía siendo rebelde y respondona. Más de una vez España tuvo que tratarlo con firmeza, porque si se ablandaba de más con él, era capaz de salírsele de las manos. Pero igual lo veía como en un hermano pequeño, casi como una extensión suya.

El chico era de cabello liso color azabache, ojos castaños y piel bronceada. En aquel entonces era bastante mas bajo que España.

Lo llamó, Nueva España.

Pero en cambio México, como prefería llamarse él mismo, ahora ya no estaba del todo conforme con España.

Si bien, lo había cuidado y ayudado por trecientos años, México se sentía oprimido y había cosas que aún no podía perdonarle.

Por ejemplo, el hecho de que este casi viviera en su casa. ¡Lo veía en el desayuno, la comida y la cena! México quería tener su propia identidad, vivir por su cuenta... ¡Él ahora tenia su propia cultura!

Además, quizá inconscientemente, pero estaba seguro que Antonio quería quedarse con su casa.

Y sus jarrones, ¡Oh, sus preciados jarrones! ¿Como podría olvidarlos?

…

—**Oye, Nueva España, ¿Qué es esto? **—Pregunto curioso el castaño. Mientras permanecía de pie, sus ojos verdes examinaban cuidadosamente un gran estante de madera, lleno de pequeños jarrones decorativos, cada uno de diferente diseño.

—**¡Ah! ¿Te gustan? ¡Los tenia desde antes que llegaras! **—Explicó con una sonrisa el pequeño México, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su colección— **¡Te los presento! Este se llama Maya, este es Azteca, Zapoteco, Olmeca, Mixteca...**

—**No me gustan **—lo interrumpió muy pensativo, aún observando los jarrones y de brazos cruzados— **Creo que... Estorban.**

Antes que México pudiera siquiera reaccionar, España, con ambas manos quito la mayoría de ellos, los cuales se estrellaron contra el piso al caer, quebrándose en muchos pedazos. España lo hacia de buena fe, pues quería darle un nuevo inicio a su pequeño hermano y que mejor, que quitando lo antiguo.

—**Mis jarrones... **—México hizo un puchero al ver sus jarrones despedazados en el piso.

—**¡Nah! ¡Ya veras como te traigo algo más bonito para que llenes esos huecos! **—España sonrío alegremente.

…

México estaba harto, ¡Harto! Ya alucinaba la voz de España. _"Nueva España, limpia aquí; Nueva España tráeme esto; Nueva España treme aquello; préstame dinero; No hagas eso; Deja de vestir así; Has esto, has aquello"_

¡Era insoportable! México quería a Antonio fuera... ¡Y lo iba a sacar a cualquier precio!

Se quito la estúpida ropa que España le había dado. En cambio, se vistió con unas chaparreras de gamuza café, una camisa de manta blanca con un paliacate rojo amarrado al cuello, se acomodo un chaquetin sobre el cual se echo dos cananas de balas cruzadas por el pecho y por ultimo, se acomodo su sombrero a la espalda.

Se armo de valor y repasando mentalmente sus palabras, se planto frente a España, quien descansaba tranquilamente en un sillón, y le arrebato el libro que leía.

—¡Joder! ¡Nueva España! ¿Que haces? —exclamó algo molesto el castaño, mientras levantaba su libro y dirigía la vista al pelinegro— Espera... ¿Porque traes esas ropas?

—México —dijo. Hubo un breve silencio, pero al ver que el Europeo no entendía del todo, el Americano le explico— España, te he dicho que quiero llamarme 'México'. Y ahora quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

El castaño observó atónito al joven frente a él. Ya era casi tan alto como él mismo, solo unos centímetros menos. En sus ojos oscuros se veía el deseo de libertad y su fuerza para luchar por ella, ya no era aquella pequeña colonia que, a regañadientes, obedecía siempre.

—¡Ah! ¡Por un momento me lo creí! —exclamo España entre risas sinceras— Anda, déjate de juegos y tráeme algo de comer.

México lo miro molesto. Había tardado tanto en armarse de valor para hablar con él y ya no se haria hacia atrás. Debía continuar... ¡Debía continuar!

—Si no te vas ya, te sacare a patadas yo mismo. ¡Quiero independizarme de ti!

El Español se puso de pie de un brinco, al darse cuenta de que su Colonia no bromeaba en absoluto. Lo encaro decidido a no perderlo. Seguramente todo era culpa de USA, ese crío que se había independizado de Inglaterra no hacia mucho tiempo, era el responsable de darle tontas ideas a su preciada colonia. Era más fácil llevarse con Romano, en cambio con Nueva España era tan difícil.

—Inténtalo. —lo desafío.

Pelearon y discutieron por más de 11 horas. Insultos y reproches iban y venían, junto con regaños y gritería. Forcejearon un rato, hasta que México logro que España se rindiera.

—¡Nueva España! ¿Que hice, para que me trates así? —lloriqueo en el suelo España, abatido por su derrota.

—Mi billetera. —gruño México, observando al castaño pataleando en el piso como bebé que fuera— ¡La vaciaste toda!

—E-Era un préstamo —sollozó— ¡Iba a devolverlo!

—¡Y me obligaste a levar pantalones largos!

—¡Eso fue por tu bien! ¡No puedes andar en calzones por el mundo!

México se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. No quería verlo. Ya si no era por la fuerza, España podía doblegarlo emocionalmente y él no quería caer en eso. Lo había cuidado por muchos años y eran muy cercanos, eso creaba una debilidad emocional que México no quería demostrar.

Decidido, acomodo sus cananas sobre su pecho y tomando una escoba, comenzó a darle golpecitos en el costado a España hasta que este se puso de pie. Y siguió así hasta dirigirlo a la puerta.

—Usha, usha, fuera de aquí, fuera.

—Da igual, ya hablaremos cuando se te pase el mal humor—le rezongo con una mueca y cruzado de brazos el ojiverde ya del otro lado de la puerta— Pero para mí, ¡Aún eres 'Nueva España'!

—¡Ja, ja! —México lo señaló con el dedo y una gran sonrisa boba y burlona pintada en la cara— ¡Perdedor!

Después, azoto la puerta en las narices de España.

El europeo se recargo en la puerta y se resbalo hasta sentarse en el piso. Estaba muy abatido y triste. Se preguntaba porque su Colonia al parecer lo odiaba. ¿Acaso era por su música? ¿Su ropa? ¿O fue por obligarlo a llevar pantalones largos?

—Mi pequeño... —sollozó cual padre melancólico— ¿Porque quiso irse...?

—Yo no me fui, te eche fuera a ti —se volvió a burlar México, pero esa vez, asomaando la cabeza desde la ventana.— ¡Perdedor!

…***…**

—Hiciste bien, México.

El moreno se sentía renovado al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por alguien más aparte de él. Sobre todo vinendo de Inglaterra, ya que él era un gran país y el primero que lo recocía como uno también.

—¡Se siente tan bien vivir solo! —el pelinegro se estiro desperezándose sobre su silla, sintiendo su renovado espíritu.

Nuevamente el hispano hecho un vistazo a su casa. No se había dado cuenta que era bastante grande, y aunque estuviera un poco vacía, estaba seguro de poder llenarla poco a poco.

—Ahora, hablemos del petróleo —Inglaterra le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té.

—Imposible —dijo el moreno seriamente— Pienso expropiarlo.

—¡Bastardo!

**.**

**.**

…****…**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hey! ¡Kanako here, explorando lugares desconocidos!**

**¿Que les pareció? Es mi primer fic de Hetalia ((Y con un personaje OC, pa' variar... -_-")) Espero les aya gustado :D**

**No seran muchos caps, solo quizá, los eventos más destacados de México en las primeras 2 guerras xD**

**Que se me olvida... -_-" ¡Ah! **

**Bueno, todo buen Mexicano sabe la historia de la revolucion, así que no hablare mucho de eso ahora. No quise que fuera tensa la relación ni rompimiento de Mexico y España, ya que en actualidad, si bien algunos Mexicanos aun guardan rencor a España, el gobierno lleva buenas migas con él. xD Serian algo asi como malos amigos, al menos por parte de Mexico, ya que por ahí lei que los Españoles no se tomaron a pecho la revolucion (clarooo... es mas facil olvidar que "yo hize" a "me hicieron" xDD) También, Los españoles impusieron el deber de usar pantalones largos a los indios que solian vestir calzones de manta lol xD**

**En fin, también, Inglaterra fue el primer pais en reconocer a Mexico como pais (valgame la rebusnansia xD) pero rompieron migas por la expropiación petrolera y las reanudaron cuando el ataque a Pearl Harbor :D**

**P.D. Kanako ha estudiado historia~ =w=**

**NO olviden DEJAR un REVIEW! Mi corazón muere si no los tengo :'D**

**Kanako, fuera**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
